1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separable device for connecting tubular elements, hoses, rods or the like, comprising a tubular housing and a clamping member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hydraulic engineering, for example in robotics control, it is desired to couple hoses, tubular elements or the like to each other or to tubular ports quickly and also to separate them for an alternation. Quickly separable hose joints are required not only in hydraulic engineering but also in all fields in which liquids or gases are transported in a conducted through hoses or pipes.
In a connecting device which is of the kind described first hereinbefore and is known from German Patent Specification 23 28 567, radially resilient clamping fingers are provided with clamping cams, which conform to the peripheral groove of the element that is to be connected. By means of an axially displaceable locking sleeve that is subjected to spring pressure the clamping cams are forced into the peripheral groove and are held therein in a clamping position. By a return movement of the locking sleeve against the spring force the clamping fingers will be relieved from pressure so that tension exerted on the two parts of the connecting device will cause the clamping cams to be released from the peripheral groove and the two connected parts can then be separated. In that known connecting device the clamping mechanism will not ensure a firm joint unless the element to be connected has a peripheral groove to conforming the clamping cams and unless a spring-biased locking sleeve is so arranged that it covers the clamping cams in their clamping position. Thin-walled tubular elements, hoses or the like cannot be provided with a peripheral groove and therefore an additional member with a peripheral groove is required for their connection.